A Beating Heart of Stone
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: Valeria couldn't help how every little thing affected her, how she could be considered over emotional. She just thought she felt too much, and feeling too much usually got her into the worst of situations. Like now for example... Stuck taking care of a cold-hearted android will Val manage to break through his heart or will he shatter? Based on Hetalia unit manuals
1. Chapter 1

Valeria Annabel Gallagher knew what she was signing up for when she offered to take in the androids, (or units as they were called) that were unwanted. That's what Valeria would like to say to herself but she's lying. She was slightly manipulated into taking the job on by one charismatic spokesperson. Curse her and her bleeding heart! She couldn't help it, it was far too sad! Just because an android wasn't what a person ordered or they became what the "owner" would call "difficult" to take care of. It reminded her of her mother's job at schools that were deemed a lost cause, how the kids acted out to get some form of attention due to the neglect. Every story her mother told only broke her heart more and more as she wished she could help those children. So it was to no surprise at all that with the spokesperson's convincing charm fast talking and quickly finding her hearts weak points that she had caved and agreed to become one of the many people involved with the rehabilitation project for unwanted units. Or RPFUU as they called themselves which didn't make any sense but was funny to whisper the name to herself and make her laugh.

She would soon realize the mistake she made agreeing to this rehabilitation project when the first crate came right as she stepped out the front door to go to work. Valeria was in her normal black dress pants blue dress shirt, with her black hair set up in a tight bun. Her heels clicked on the wood of her porch as she slowly walked down the stairs, the sound of the clicks sounding irritated. She herself was slightly irritated as well and only grew more so as the man stared down at his clipboard with a puzzled, concentrated look.

"Miss Ga- Gall-" the man's brows furrowed as he attempted to say her last name which he failed to do and would obviously continue to do so if given the chance. She lifted her hand in a stopping motion saving him and herself from the embarrassment of his floundering. She was much to use to people butchering her last name to care and really no one else cared enough to try to properly announce it; not that she gave them the choice either rather ignoring it completely unless she was in a work setting.

"Yes, that's me. Who are-" She froze blood running cold the realization striking her. 'Oh no. This couldn't be the first delivery, could it? They said that they were going to deliver the first android a week from now!' As if to answer her frazzled thoughts the man gave her a 100-watt smile eyes gleaming in mirth before handing over the manual for the android she was taking care of.

 **MATTHEW WILLIAMS:** User Guide and Manual

Valeria had no earthly idea who this was, and no it wasn't due to the apparent "running gag" to ask who this unit was as the manual said, she honestly didn't know the show he came from. She at the time of signing up didn't care who she got as long as she could help. In the end, maybe she should've offered to only take in units from shows she had watched and not have went for a random grab bag of them.

Glancing at the index she flipped to the troubleshooting page reading the highlighted part of the page that must have been the problem she would have to face. And with how many problems this troubleshooting page she was expecting it to be hell. She silently prayed that this Matthew Williams wouldn't have any of these other problems on top of the highlighted one. Taking a glance at the deliver she hesitantly started to read

 **Troubleshooting**

 **Problem:** Your unit burst into manic laughter randomly, and quite frankly it's starting to scare you.

 **Solution:** Congratulations! You've unlocked the cracked mode! In this mode, MATTHEW WILLIAMS plots world domination and is ten times more likely to end up in a relationship with a postal ALFRED F. JONES or an Insane IVAN BRAGINSKI. To get him out of this mode, have KUMAJIRO distract him and then reprogram him directly. That is the only failsafe way, so don't try anything stupid! If no KUMAJIRO is around or the one you have is broken please quickly call our helpdesk and we'll quickly ship you a new one.

 **Signs of cracked mode being unlocked include:** Cackling, full body twitching, shifty eyes, laying claim to everything in the house in name of "Canada", evil villain speeches, proclaiming that Canada will not stand by and be ignored/trampled on.

'Oh yes, she was definitely starting to regret this- also what was with the references to getting into relationships for? That doesn't help her at all with how to deal with this supposed situation! And what was this Kumajiro unit? Was it a friend of his? was it a pet? why wasn't there more info- and evil speeches what was he a cartoon villain? Dear lord oh mighty what was she going to do about this!?'

A clipboard was shoved into her face, blocking her from reading the rest of the problems that could pop up from troubleshooting page. closing the manual shut she put it under her arm grabbing the clipboard and offered pen. She stared down at the dotted line of the paper hesitating before asking, "How long do I have to keep these units again? Also, why was this delivered so early it wasn't suppose to come until next week!."

"It's only until the unit has gone back to his normal mode and can stay in that mode indefinitely." He sent her a sidelong look not masking his doubt in his next words. "How long that will take is completely dependant on the unit and the care you give him." Her jaw clenched at his look, an indignant blush rose to her cheeks at it. He was looking at her as if he was expecting her to fail- as if she couldn't handle this! Seemingly smug at her reaction he cocked his head looking up at her due to her hight which only made her feel slightly better. His next words, on the other hand, did not. "The Cracked Canada unit was suppose to go to someone else but from what I heard around the office that guy saved a child unit from some drunk abuser so you're saddled with the Canada unit now."

She scowed at the words- don't get her wrong it was heroic one could say for the guy to save a unit from abuse such as that but she honestly wasn't ready for this yet, she still had clothes to get for her new guest along with getting the gest room ready after all! She couldn't help the underlining urge to find the guy and punch him square in the face, consequences be damned! Now she was going to have to take a day off, no matter how achey her bleeding heart was that didn't mean she was going to leave a complete stranger to wander around her home. If the accompanying looks, words and smug air from her delivery guy was another tactic to get her to sign, then it worked marvelously due to Valeria not liking the fact he was doubting her. She signed her name with a flourish, huffing slightly and crossing her arm over her chest clearly irritated by his behavior. He stared at the clipboard to verify the name before wiping the smug look off his face to give her another, wider, smile that made her stomach drop.

'Dammit, I let my anger get the best of me again!' She growled, inwardly berating herself for her actions to dive in first question later.

"Thank you for accepting to work with Flying Mint Bunny Incorporated and welcome to the project Valeria!"

'God, is he a sadistic?' She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, 'He seems far too cheerful to give me this unit who seemed to be mentally unstable if the user guide was to be believed.' The way the page was worried made her frown it was rude to call the unit cracked. She wasn't properly educated on mental health but that sounded like something that would cause stereotypes of how all mentally ill people were, "insane". She had the sudden fleeting thought of wishing her parents were there when that spokesperson caught her eye. They would've both shook their head and denied the man outright while steering her away knowing fully that she would feel awkward in trying to deny the man. Even if she insisted to stay they could've- no they would've talked her out of this! Sadly that's what happens when you grow up you have to deal with your own mistakes and this may just be the start of one of many to come.

"You'll be paid a salary for taking care of this unit. A check will be mailed to you once every month. Your first check will come in the mail at the end of this week." The delivery man worked to open the crate as he talked and explained how they would pay her. She watched on, nervous at what she would see inside of it and still too much caught in her own flittering thoughts to fully listen to what was most certainly important information.

Once the crate was open she only had a split second to stare at her new housemate before his eyes flicked open. He unblinkingly stared at her his violet eyes never leaving her dark green ones, studying her. The delivery guy still all cheer and smiles went to the truck to grab the other, "accessories" leaving her alone with this Mathew Williams... He was cute she'd give the company that, though that fact was no surprise to her the androids would have to be easy on the eyes to get them sold after all. They at least were smart enough not to make him look too perfect or it would threaten to inch into uncanny valley territory quite quickly.

Taking a deep breath she put on her best smile already aware that she was unforgivably late for work, her inner clock screaming at her in agony. "Hello Matthew, it's nice to meet you my names Valeria I'll be the one taking care of you." She kept her back straight standing tall and proud even as he ignored her outstretched hand in favor of still staring at her. It was a show of her self-control that she didn't flinch under his stare. His eyes flicked from spot to spot of her body not seeming to stay looking at one place for long. He wasn't checking her out, that much was for certain it was as if he was looking for something...

He started to shake while in the box, his twitching limbs made her think vaguely on medical pages she read on Tourette syndrome due to curiosities sake and wishing to know of it after hearing it mentioned upon in passing discussions. She wondered if trying to find that page would help her with this unit or if it would be useless. Sure the causes of the shakes weren't from neurological issues but the ways to calm them down could maybe help him?

"I'll help you carry in your things then I'll be off Miss-" The delivery man tipped his hat once more in a show of manners for once. "Oh! I never introduced myself, my name is Shawn. You'll see me once every month from now on unless you specifically call and ask for another unit to take care of."

Shawn after introducing himself used that as a speedy getaway, pulling the dolly with boxes up the steps then rolling it right into her house shutting the door behind him thus leaving her alone with Matthew once more. Not liking the way that he just walked inside her house without her permission made her lips curl in an almost snarl she was growing beyond irritated now. This wasn't proper behavior at all not to mention he was rude, insensitive, and a smug jack ass! She had half a mind to call up the company and complain about this guy and really chew into them about their training not being good enough!

At her reaction, Matthew laughed.

It wasn't a friendly one.

It made a shiver go down her spine and fear for her safety. Pushing that fear down she rolled her eyes in a way to show he wasn't getting to her. "So I'm a comedian now?" A sigh left her at his laughter then a- "Come on Matthew let's go inside."

Valeria didn't make any sudden movements, slowly walking towards his still slightly twitching form and taking his hand. He suddenly stopped laughing going deathly silent, looking up at her with his almost too wide eyes. She almost wished that he would start laughing again, it felt to silent now without it. Her normally cheerful neighboorhood was still, the only sounds being the rare passing cars and chirps of birds. It seemed creepy due to how abandoned the place felt once everyone had left for work while she was still at home. She pulled him forward, out of the crate forcing him to stand up, surprisingly there was no resistance against her.

Leading him inside she settled him on the couch making sure he was fully settled before turning towards the hallways. The smug jackass walked from the halls with empty arms and waved to the open door of the guest room. That must have been where he placed all of Matthews things. She wondered if she should go through them or let Matthew deal with all the things he came with. No scratch that last thought it was obviously Matthews things so she should leave them alone.

Just as the smug jackass was passing through the living room Matthew finally spoke up without turning his head to look at them. "Why did you bring me here." His voice was low and cold, hate obviously tainting his words. "You know just as well that I'm never going to go back to what the factory calls normal. I'm broken because of her and I'm never going to be fixable."

Valeria wasn't sure who the hate was directed towards, smug jackass over there or the "she" he mentioned. Valeria sent the smug jackass a questioning look, just who was this "she" Matthew was talking about? Whoever it was "she" apparently wasn't good and it didn't take a genius to realize that either.

"It's almost funny, you're sending all the other fucked up androids from her place to here, aren't you? Did you ever think that seeing them again would make my mental state digress?" Matthews' voice grew higher with each word a strained chuckle leaving his throat, shaking his head in disgust. Valeria felt maybe, just maybe, she was in over her head. Whatever happened to Matthew he needed more professional help than whatever help she could give him. A psychologist specifically, not that any phycologist would think of phyco analyzing an android of all things as they were deemed as electronic toys.

Suddenly he snapped his head to the side glaring heatly at the smug jackass. The pure malice rolling off of him made her recoil, her hand reaching out to hold onto the wall from shock as he spat out. "My memories were rested how many times Shawn? Ten, twenty, thirty? I still remember her, I still feel her disgusting slimy touch on my skin. It'd be easier to dismantle me you know, who knows what trouble I will cause here."

His last words sounded more like a threat more than anything else.

Instead of the smug jackass saying something comforting to Matthew as she expected, (I mean come on he might be a smug jackass but he had to have some feelings of sorts. He had to at least have something comforting to say to a person who had obviously hinted at going through something awful!) he only stared at the male in disinterest. If he was more interested he might have even rolled his eyes at Matthew but apparently, that little muscle movement was just too much effort to extort. "It would cost too much to dismantle you. It takes a lot of money to build you guys, there aren't even that many out there due to it."

Her brows furrowed deeply at his tone of voice feeling her hackles raised in response to his tone of voice. She opened her mouth to scold him or to tell him to get out of her house, preferably the last one only to be stopped in her tracks. The smug jackass hadn't wasted any more time on speaking with Matthew instead making his attention fall on her. He walked past grabbing her arm and trying to forcefully pull her outside, the action was so sudden that she didn't react at first. Once her brain caught up with her body she obviously fought against his hold not taking kindly to being manhandled by a random stranger no less.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, scratching at his arm and trying to loosen his grip. Alas, fighting in heels was never the best idea for any person. She landed on one of them the wrong way causing it to snap. The snapping sounded loud, sudden, like a gunshot.

Matthew stayed seated on the couch not even moving to come to her aid apparently taking interest to glare a hole into the back of the smug jackass's head.

Not that she expected him to help her. Still, it hurt slightly to be ignored while she believed to be in peril.

By the time he got her outside, she was struggling to take the damaged heel off along with the other one. She managed to get the one with the heel still attached off readying to stab him with it. It worked in high school when those two pregnant girls fought and stabbed at each other's stomachs why wouldn't it work for her? She was just planning to go for the eyes when he let her go, backing up quickly with his arms raised in a don't shoot the messenger motion. She stumbled forward her free hand grabbing the porches railing to hold herself up as he started speaking quickly, desperately trying to get his words across from her.

"Look I know what I said in there seemed cold but your unit isn't above using manipulation. Don't forget what the manual said about him only caring about wanting to rule the world- he might not have made any crazy evil villain speech about it but that is his goal in the end."

"You know what Shawn," she hissed finally using his name for once, eyes narrowing on his form, waving her high heel dangerously at him. "I don't particularly give a damn what you say right now. You went into my house without permission, you forcefully dragged me out of my house which I could call an assault on my person, and now one of my high heels snapped because of you. None of those reasons really make me feel obligated to listen to you now, or even remotely like you. Not that you've even managed to endear yourself to me in the slightest with your actions."

He opened his mouth maybe to deny it maybe to yell at her. It didn't matter she was not going to put up with this. She cut him off before he could speak talking over him and making sure he heard her, her eyes burning menacingly. "You threw your weight around while in my home. With the way you acted towards me and Matthew, I don't trust you nor any words that come out of your mouth."

Shawn took a deep breath through his nose, taking off his hat to comb his fingers through his, quite frankly, disheveled mousy hair. Shoulders slumping he looked to the ground keeping his distance from her and just the way she wanted it to stay. "I just wanted to give you that warning and I couldn't do it in front of the unit. Delivery services aren't that high up in the company so it's not as if I could call you and warn you on the phone. My job is just to give this shit to you and be on my way but that Canada unit is messed up. I won't go into detail due to confidentiality but he's right a few of the units we're sending you come from the same home as he came from. Their owner was truly a sadistic bitch..."

Valeria wasn't sure what to think of it, she still didn't trust him. A person that didn't listen to the word no never got good marks in her books. Those types of people were ones she would stay very far away from, they were never any good in the end from her experience.

"You said you're peace now get off of my property," a low growl came from her throat as she threatening to step forward, kicking off the broken heel and lifting her makeshift weapon in hand higher. He didn't fight it only nodding and walking backwards to his truck not trusting that she wouldn't go after him when his back was turned.

'Good, be afraid,' a voice whispered in the back of her head her lips twitching almost into a smug smile but fighting against showing it. She stayed next to her door watching as the truck backed out of her driveway, quickly leaving her neighboorhood.

Just as she was planning on stepping inside one of her elderly neighbors raced, (more like fast walked due to old age) across the street from her home holding a baseball bat, still in a pink nighty her pink slippers making a soft shuffling sound on the sidewalk. She came towards Valeria's house turning to watch the truck leave before finishing her walk over at a more sedated pace.

"Valeria are you okay," she called out in obvious worry. "I heard you screaming I came as quickly as I could!"

Smiling softly, at the old women's worry Valeria threw her other heel to the ground next to the heel she kicked off. "It's fine Miss Agatha I just had to deal with a handsy delivery man."

Agatha snorted in disgust her upper lip curling slightly, "the more things change they stay the same, huh? Do you want me to stay with you for a bit until you feel better or..." The old woman trailed off, setting the butt of the bat on the ground leaning on it slightly like a short walking stick.

"I'll be fine I had worst happen at my workplace before, you know how it is for a woman working in the office these days. I think I'm just better off staying home today. I'm already late and after that happening, I don't feel like showing up."

Agatha gave her an understanding look, nodding slightly. "You know my phone number dear, I'll be here if you need any company."

She hugged Agatha's frail form tightly, making sure to be gentle with the boney and small bird-like woman, air whooshing out of her lungs for the stress of the morning. "Thank you, really thank you for looking after me this whole time. I'll be fine now, honest. I'm just going to laze around today."

They ended up chatting for a few minutes more before Agathe left saying something about how she left her tea on the stove. Valeria walked up the steps leaning forward to snatch her shoes up as she went inside. Closing the door she locked it behind her, her back hitting the door as she leaned heavily against it.

"So what did he have to say about me?"

She jolted at the voice momentarily forgetting her new housemate. He watched her, his face in a perfect mask of neutrality not seeming to care about her answer in any way shape or form. She hesitated for a moment not sure if she should bring up the fact Shawn thought Matthew was manipulative. It didn't sound like a good idea, he may become angry and she didn't need him blowing up so soon. it would just start them off on the wrong foot if he thought she was wary of him. She was still wary obviously but more along the lines of "you're an unknown man staying in my house" then a "you must be a monster hell bent of controlling the world"

"He said the place you came from, your..." she hesitated again to say, owner. It felt, wrong. Wrong on so many levels. It was obvious that Shaw with a good other chunk of the populace saw Matthew as nothing more than a toy. She disagreed with the notion venomously but it was one most people were keen on not thinking of. They rather keep their comfortable lives with their little electronic toys without having to worry about the ethics of keeping a human-like intelligent being within their home and treating it as if an object. She watched Matthews' chest moved up and down as he breathed, blinking every now and then as he stared at her. She took notice of all these little things that would prove a person was alive, things a person wouldn't notice if they weren't watching.

"Oh great," he sneered rolling his eyes, (she swore she saw them grow misty, tears welling up in them) as he turned back towards the tv which he had turned on to a hockey game. "I don't have a sense of privacy anymore, but I guess I never did, eh? Being a toy for teenagers and shit can do that to a person."

Walking around the couch she sat at the far end of it giving Matthew his space. She didn't want to pressure him to sit closer to her if he didn't feel comfortable with it. "He didn't go into detail about what she was like, but the way you talk about her I can guess she was bad-"

He broke out into bitter laughter, laughing so hard he started to cough. Leaning forward he gripped his knee, knuckles turning white as his fingers dug into the blue jeans. "God, just-" he managed to wheeze out shaking his head. "Bad she says? Bad! She was worse than that, she was a fucking monster!"

She saw a few stray tears escape him before his hair covered his face. He was leaning so far over it was almost as if his forehead could touch his knees. Struggling to breathe a barking laugh mixed with heavy breaths and sobs left his violently shaking body. By now she stood up walking closer to Matthew taking notice of his red face, his breaths growing shallower from hyperventilating.

Rushing to his side she hovered over him, reaching out to take his hand to have him cup his hands over his mouth, (as this was something she remembered to do if you had no paper bags to blow in) only to have him violently smack her hands away. Realizing she wasting time she ran towards the kitchen taring up the cabinets to find a paper bag. Her searching grew more frantic as his choked breath and barely audible sobs seemed to drown out all other noises. Her hands were starting to shake at the sounds her stomach turning in knots as her own panic welled up within her.

When she came back he was laying on the ground curled in on himself, his hard breaths and tears making her heart clench in physical pain. It felt like her heart was being torn out of her chest just seeing him lay there like that. She forced herself to take a deep breath to stay calm, even as his pain reverberated in her chest a few tears of her own escaping her eyes.

Carefully she crouched down, leaning backwards as his hand weakly swiped out in an attempt to make her leave. She already learned her lesson the first time, Matthew didn't like being touched in this state. That was okay, she just needed to know her boundaries.

"Here, use this to help your breathing." She was almost afraid he would take it only to rip it apart. It was with trembling hands that he snatched it from her bringing it up to his lips and breathing harshly into it. With heavy breath, he was forced to breath slower and slower into the bag until his breathing was back to normal.

He had managed to sit up without her help, his back leaning against the foot of the couch. His head tilted all the way back looking up at the ceiling with dull eyes. His eyes were bloodshot, eyes rimmed red, tear streaks glistening under the light. Even though he appeared to be able to breathe evenly his shoulders still shook every now and then.

She'd have to remember not to bring up his past... "Owner" to him if it was going to cause him to go into a panic attack.

"This means nothing," he whispered hoarsely his voice having gone out. "this doesn't make us friends and we will never be friends. You're just a roommate, I won't bother you and you won't bother me. I'll get a job soon so you can keep the 5,000 dollars the company gives you for taking care of me and do whatever the hell you want with it. I'm not going to be in debt to you!"

He slowly wobbled to his feet, holding his arm out once noticing she moved a step forward in case he was going to fall. "I don't need your help," he hissed eyes alight in furry staring at her as if she was just an annoying piece of gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe. Standing up straight he swayed slightly on his feet, walking like a drunken man. He relied heavily on the walls for balance basically leaning on the whole way. She watched him go grimacing as he slammed the guest bedroom shut, knowing he made it purposely loud to ward her off.

Knowing she didn't have anything better to do she went to the front hallway grabbing the manual along with her smartphone from the table. With all the beauty and grace of a whale, she flopped onto the couch, heavying another great sigh. First, she made a call into work calling in sick, she had the hours, she'd been working there all her life without missing a day after all. She, as expected, got the day off easily her boss hearing the strain in her voice.

Opening the Canada manual she read through it more thoroughly, she had no clue what this Kuma unit was but it seemed pretty important to Matthew. It left her wondering why it wasn't in his crate like the box said it should be.

She almost wanted to call the FMB corp just to ask about it- but it felt too soon after the morning she had. She sat up again moving to her bedroom to grab her laptop and look up this, "Kuma." It might not tell her anything about how the Kuma unit would act but it at least gave her an idea of what it was.

"Huh, a bear? No a polar bear. It's not that big for being a bear of all things..." She muttered looking at the many screenshots of the show with a smiling Matthew. For curiosities sake, she looked through a few video's finding that the way the Matthew acted in the show verse the man she knew now- they were polar opposites. This Matthew was soft-spoken and easily walked over while the Matthew she met today (even if she only was in his presence for a few minutes) was direct, loud and wasn't afraid to give his opinion.

"Maybe if I ask the FMB to send me a Kuma unit he would calm down? Then again if it was that easy they wouldn't have sent him to me in the first place, huh?" She mused to herself resting her cheek in the palm of her hand, watching the video with mild interest. She could see why people would want to have this guy in their home. Sweet, quiet, a man mom would be proud to call a son in law. All those things and more were positives. Maybe not the being walked over thing, that was a negative.

"Not that I have to worry about that last part," she snorted in mild amusement. Matthew had already made things very clear to her on where he stands. Not that she was going to let that deter her, she'd get him to open up just yet then maybe they could be friends. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park for her though, she could already tell but she had good intentions in the end!

"Maybe if I put maple leaf stickers everywhere around the house he'll feel more comfortable?" She muttered to herself a thoughtful look on her face before brushing the thought off.

'No, no that's not the best idea would cost too much to put a sticker on every little thing in the house.' Her more logical mind pipped up letting it be known her crazy idea wouldn't pass. She huffed staring at the tv which was still playing a hockey game. She'll just have to read more up on this Canada character and find ways to get him to like her. He wasn't bad in his heart, he had just been through something traumatic. What that trauma was made her shiver, his words even if they weren't detailed were telling and she'd hate to think of the worst for him. No one deserved to have a violent act as sexual assault happen to them... Was it bad of her that she hoped that it was normal abuse, that his last owner smacked him around instead? No, she shouldn't think that way all types of trauma couldn't be put on a scale. None of them trumped the others in severity, that line of thought of I could have had it worst was just a way for them to think they didn't deserve care.

"Fuck," she hissed feeling her forehead throb in pain at deep thinking. Most of the time she never used strong curse words but today she felt it was needed to get rid of the stress- or to at least voice it.

The rest of the day was spent as she expected, laying on the couch and watching tv or aimlessly walking around the house. She held off from "gathering information to gain his favor" for later knowing she wasn't in the right mindset to do anything at the moment.

At the respective times, she made breakfast lunch and dinner, knocking on the guest bedroom door, waiting for him to open it then set the food on the ground once she realized he wouldn't open it until she was gone. She was pleasantly surprised at first at breakfast that he did, in fact, eat the food she made setting the empty plate out for her to get. Sadly he denied lunch and dinner, it wasn't a surprise but it did worry her. At least she had leftovers to eat for later.

Once the day was over she was relieved, knowing that she could sleep now. She would have napped all day but she actually took a slight interest in the hockey match, mostly because it became really heated and sue her for liking to watch a good fight. She even made popcorn for it and cheered for the team whose colors she thought looked the best.

So it was a surprise when she had fallen asleep almost instantaneously. Sure she was lucky, being able to get knocked out right when her head hit the pillow but she would have thought that it would take longer to sleep due to how lethargic she was for the whole day.

She may have fallen asleep easily but what would happen next, late in the night would leave her shaken...

* * *

 **Author's note: Wrote this out of frustration due to losing 5,000 words from my other fanfic** _**Learning About Family**_ **and I was** **beyond upset. I am still very upset with the loss as I was almost finished editing it too. So have this as a consolation surprise I suppose for not getting an update on that. I know what you must be thinking. Oh no, they're adding another story to their roster of stories! Yes, yes I am. I'm not sorry at all. Also, I have the feeling that this one is going to be a bit darker than the other one and maybe tackle some dark themes? Who knows I surely don't since I wrote this in a fit of agony of my lost work which is something one really shouldn't do.**

 **Enjoy the cliffhanger as well. Tell me in the comments what you think is going to happen to Val here!**


	2. Chapter 2

Valeria's body felt heavy like led, she struggled to move trapped in the darkness unable to call for help. Her eyes were stuck closed, only being able to raise them slightly enough to watch the room from under her lashes. Fear flooded her body at the foreboding feeling of another person being in the room, her fear was only proven by catching movement out of the corner of her eye. Something walked over to her bedside, looming over her. Climbing into the bed it hovered over her it's light breath sounding deep and heavy in the silent room. She was powerless to stop it, even though she had an idea that this wasn't real- it couldn't be real, right?

She went against every piece of advice that said to keep your eyes closed and to wait for the sleep paralyze to end. Her head started to throb painfully, vision blurry as she stared up into the eyes of her midnight visitor. She blinked rapidly, clearing her eyesight enough to realize just who was hovering over her.

Matthew's violet eyes seemed to glow in the dark glinting dangerously. He stared at her, seeming not to care that she was staring at him. He sat atop of her his hands on either side of her body caging her in. Valeria's eyes unfocused following where his hand was reaching out, straining to breathe as his pointer finger lightly traced her throat. Starting from the underside of her chin he continued to slowly trace his pointer finger downward, stopping before he reached her sternum.

Tears rolled down her cheek as she thanked any and all gods that he didn't touch her chest. Only to have what air she had left in her lungs be pushed out. Matthew sat up, no longer leaning over her, his weight settling down onto her stomach making her feel heavier. He grabbed one of her hands, turning the wrist towards him then tracing the veins he could spy with his pointer finger. She shivered, goosebumps rising on her arms at the touch that sent tingles through her veins and raises the hair on her arms. She managed to shut her eyes tight not wanting to see what else he wanted to do. He repeated the action to her other arm holding the numb limb tightly. His nails started to dig into her skin, there was no pain, he wasn't trying to dig his nails in hard enough to bleed just to scratch. Her skin was crawling, the sudden silence in the room seemed to reverberate within her, pushing down on her ears with a vengeance. She was sure now her face was pale, the panic almost palpable as he toyed with her.

Squeezing her eyes shut she prayed for it to be over for what seemed like the millionth time. Slowly the sensations stopped her prayers seeming to be the trigger of her freedom. Her chest felt light as if nothing was there, to begin with.

Sitting up quickly blood rushed to her head making her dizzy, the throbbing in her head growing more painful at the movement. Scrambling out of bed she practically slammed her body into the wall due to her lack of balance, body still not fully aware. Walking on numb legs she made her way to the bedroom door. It felt like years before she reached it and with a trembling hand moved to wrap her hand around the doorknob. Muffling a sound of relief when it turned without resistance, Valeria trudged down the hallway. She was hesitant to peek into Matthew's room afraid of finding out that he wasn't in the guest room and was wandering the house. Still trembling she opened the door, peeking inside to find that he was sprawled out on the bed seemingly, peacefully asleep. The window across from his bed with the curtains open the moon shining down on his pale features.

"Thank God it was just sleep paralysis..." Valeria muttered to herself, shaking her head, wandering towards the kitchen. She didn't realize how much she was shaking until she opened the refrigerator and attempted to pour herself a glass of milk. The end result being milk splashing all over the counter with barely enough in the cup she had grabbed.

"I have to get out of here." She could only take so much and she needed to get some air before she had a panic attack. It wouldn't be ideal to have Matthew finding her in the corner of the kitchen sobbing and shivering in a ball. This was his first night and she was the one that was supposed to help him heal not make him worst by seeing her breaking down.

She practically fled the house, feeling as if her darkest fears were following her through the night. She didn't even think twice of being in her neighboorhood in the middle of the night. It was a quiet place mostly overlooked by most so she didn't think anyone would be here in the first place.

Her bare feet slapped against the rough pavement making her feel better. It may not have been the heat of the day but this was better for her, no need to burn the sol of her foot over this. She wandered the dark roads of her neighboorhood- if one were to look at her they may have thought her homeless.

It was 30 minutes later when she decided to turn home. As expected nothing happened to her on her way back. Making it home though she found him, Matthew sitting on the couch. She stiffened subconsciously almost flinching at seeing his eyes in the dark. It had to be her imagination or due to the slight moonlight- his eyes couldn't possibly be glowing.

"What were you doing peaking in my room then leaving like that?" He groused out his arms crossed defensively watching her carefully as if she was a wild animal that would pounce on him.

She didn't see why he saw her as such a threat when she was the one who was more obviously scared of him, no matter how she tried to hide it. "I needed some fresh air, I had a nightmare and I was just checking up on you to make sure you were okay." She lied easily. Who would want to tell a person they don't know that they had a sleep paralysis night terror of them assaulting them in their sleep? No one, that's who and part of it wasn't because she was trying to be polite, part of her brain really didn't want to think of it. It felt way too real for her comfort, even now she could feel the touch. What she hated the most was that those tingles were pleasant... It made her feel disgusted with herself for liking it, even if it was fake.

She felt like he could see right through her, he didn't look remotely convinced but had let it go, most likely not wanting to talk to her longer than necessary. Trying not to be obvious she kept her distance from him, due to the dream and the fact the hair on her arms raised at the thought of him getting closer- of him touching her.

Matthew only huffed, wandering back to his bedroom as she bustled around the kitchen. Now that she wasn't as shaky she was able to grab the milk carton and pour it successfully. Just as she finished pouring the milk, her blood froze.

How did he know she checked in on him if he was asleep?

Does that mean he was awake the whole time?

Blood rushed to her head, her heartbeat pounded in her ears and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Oh god did he actually..." she trailed off not wanting to vocalize her thought, afraid that if she did it would suddenly become true.

She slowly fell to her knees her hand raising to her face, fingers digging into her skin. This was what she was trying to avoid, trying to avoid her head throbbing her heart racing her throat closing up. She couldn't breathe, she was choking on air and she couldn't stop it. Curling into herself she laid on the cool tile floor shivering and shaking.

Her thoughts wouldn't let her be, wailing that what occurred this night was in fact real. Another part of her head yelled back that it couldn't have been why would he- he obviously disliked her why would he? He couldn't have! Both voices roared within her mind as she failed to breathe her shallow gasp echoing in the kitchen.

It took a good long while to get back up drink her milk- which by then had that sour taste to it for being left out for to long then go back to bed. How long she had laid on the floor, she didn't know and she rather not think back to it either. No matter how many panic attacks she had she could never quite get over the burning shame and embarrassment of having one.

That's why when she managed to sleep for only two hours, she wasn't surprised that in the morning she looked nothing like her well-rested self of yesterday. Nothing a little makeup wouldn't hide, after all, she deserved to treat herself. That being the excuse she would use if anyone wondered why she decided to wear makeup when she mostly avoided it.

"It's just a treat myself day," she whispered patting the foundation under her eyes as she intently stared herself down in the mirror. Since she had been up so early she had already decided to get dressed for work, wearing the clothes that she shucked off yesterday. Before that, she ironed out her pants and dress shirt to get out all the wrinkles so she'd look professional as always. Taking more care of her hair then usual she was sure to have every hair in place and nothing amiss. She most certainly wasn't hold up in the bathroom because Matthew was in the kitchen making his own breakfast, no siree. Hearing the clashing of pans she winched, a deep sigh leaving her nose. It was to no surprise to her that the smell of pancakes came soon after the clashing, banging, and other normal kitchen sounds one would hear.

"You have to leave the bathroom sometimes Val and who knows maybe he'd let you have some leftover pancakes!" She desperately tried to stay positive as she swiped on some dark lipstick and lovingly painting her cupids bow lip. Her mother always adored it and so whenever she put on makeup she'd make sure to paint her upper lip carefully to show it off. Slipping on some black flats, (not quite trusting herself in heels due to yesterdays debacle.) she made her way to the kitchen to find Matthew dressed in a white dress shirt with a blue tie and black slacks.

He ignored her and she ignored him, though she did send some curious glances his way wondering why he had any reason to dress up. She did think about taking him to work with her but vetoed that idea on the principle that she doubted she could get him to go anywhere or do anything she said. The issue of just what she would do with him without leaving him in her house was still a problem and one she had not had the time to think over...

There, sadly enough was no extra pancakes to be had, that was expected. She had no hopes he would make some for her anyway. So it was with another deep sigh she decided to pop a frozen egg bacon and cheese pocket into the microwave. This earned her a snort and mutter of, "Americans" She ignored that as well determined to keep what little, tentative peace they had between them. Maybe if she asked nicely he would agree to go out and explore the city until she came back from work?

He was still eating when her food was done and she took her time eating the hot pocket; even though the packaging it came in proclaimed how well it worked with eating it on the go. Sipping at her glass of cool water, she tentatively stole more glances at Matthew as she ate. Apparently having enough of her stolen glances, (or enough of her presence) he stood up suddenly, the chair legs scraping against the tiled floor. Placing the plate and fork in the dishwasher he quickly washed his hands. Without a goodbye, he tersely spoke. "I'm going job hunting." and with that, he was gone.

Well... That certainly solved her house problem.

* * *

 **Authors note: So hey I'm guessing most everyone wanted me to update any other fic like 'Star Wishes' or 'Adoption Works' but instead this happens... Yeah, it's been a hard two years for me to say the least with work and other stuff happening. I read my old fanfics for nostalgic purposes mostly but at the same time, I felt like continuing them even though with some (most) I just want to tear them down and rewrite them all over again...**

 **To be blunt with you all I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anything for the incompleted fanfics I have on my account at all. I found this chapter hidden away on a flash drive among many others that I apparently wrote two years ago so I thought why not edit it to the best of my abilities and post it? (I might even post the others as well who knows?) It's a thank you of sorts to the folks who have waited for updates for so long and I thank you for it.**


End file.
